World Mode
Not to be confused with Story. World Mode is where content such as songs and Partners can be unlocked by progressing through maps. This mode was added in version 1.5. Partners can gain EXP and level up when playing in this mode. Only registered users who are logged in have access to this mode. Chapters & Maps When the 'World' button on the main menu is pressed, a chapter selection screen is displayed. Upon selecting a chapter, a map selection screen is displayed. Many maps have unlock conditions, such as spending Fragments or purchasing song packs. Progression Tiles & Steps ] The hexagonal spaces forming an upward zigzag pattern are called Tiles. As you ascend the Tiles, you can receive the rewards stated on them. In order to progress, you need to gain Steps by playing songs. The number displayed under each Tile is the number of Steps required to move to the next Tile. Tiles and Steps are counted from 0, with Steps being rounded to 1 decimal place. * The number of Tiles on a map is the Tiles displayed on the map selection screen + 1. This is due to the presence of a final tile with the reward. * To move to the next Tile, you need to progress by current Steps required + 0.1. However, the additional 0.1 does not apply to the final Tile as it always has a Step requirement of 0. Stamina ] Unlike Music Play mode, you must consume two Stamina for each song play. Stamina can be recovered in three ways: *30 minutes for 1 stamina (6 hours for a full refill from an empty meter) *50 Memories for 6 stamina (no cooldown) *1000 Fragments for 6 stamina (1 day cooldown) If you don't have enough Stamina, the "Music Play" button will be greyed out. Your Stamina can exceed the maximum amount of 12. There is no limit to excess stamina. Play Rewards After playing a song, your Partner will receive experience points (EXP) and you will move up a certain amount of Steps. No Fragments are rewarded at the end of plays in World Mode, but they still have an effect on Potential. Calculating Steps The amount of steps gained per song depends on the Chart Potential and the selected Partner's STEP stat. It may be calculated as: \text{Steps Gained} = \bigl(2.45\sqrt{\text{Chart Potential}}+2.5\bigr)\times\dfrac{\text{STEP Stat}}{50} Every 1 point of STEP stat above 50 corresponds to +2% steps, and every 1 point below 50 corresponds to -2% steps. This is similar to the multiplier for Fragments based on FRAG stat. Tile Types There are many different types of Tiles, each with its own function. The required Step count for one Tile generally differs from Tile to Tile. Tile Rewards Legacy Since v1.7.0, special chapters known as Legacy chapters have been introduced. In these chapters, the number of Stamina required per play (by selecting "Play") is reduced from 2 to 1. Play+ A "Play+" button is available in these chapters, where one can multiply Step and EXP gained by spending more Stamina and/or Fragments. * Playing a song by selecting "Play+" requires 2, 4, or 6 Stamina, and results in ×2, ×4, and ×6 multipliers respectively. * Fragments can also be consumed to further upscale the multiplier: consuming 100, 250, and 500 Fragments results in ×1.1, ×1.25, and ×1.5 multipliers, respectively. Boost Since v2.4.0, one can multiply Step and EXP gained in non-Legacy chapters as well by spending Memories. By selecting the Boost icon, 50 Memories are consumed for the next play, which results in a ×4 multiplier for Steps and EXP gained. Chapter 0: Extra Chapter 0 contains one map (0-B) that can be replayed indefinitely. In addition, all limited-time events are listed here. These can only be completed once and disappear after the stipulated end time. There are also unrestricted events with unlockable songs and Partners. Limited Event Map This is a single map, 0-LE (Limited Event), used to host all limited-time events. Although each event is available only for its listed duration, returning events are possible. For each returning event, past progress on the event is restored. † The map also contains song restriction tiles for La'qryma of the Wasteland (18 steps), IZANA (26 steps) and Einherjar Joker (32 steps), hence possibly requiring those songs as well. Other Maps * 0-A was introduced in version 1.5, but was deleted with the introduction of Stamina Plus Tiles, wherein it was replaced by 0-B. Chapter 1: Lost World This is the first, and currently the only Legacy chapter. Chapter 2: Outer Reaches Chapter 3: Spire of Convergence Chapter 4: Dormant Echoes Map Icons World Mode Data These pages list Step requirement and reward data for each chapter. For ease of navigation, data sheets have been separated by chapter. Tiles on a map are divided into groups of 5 tiles, which might aid in calculations. * World Mode Data Chapter 0: Extra * World Mode Data Chapter 1: Lost World * World Mode Data Chapter 2: Outer Reaches * World Mode Data Chapter 3: Spire of Convergence * World Mode Data Chapter 4: Dormant Echoes Trivia *When playing a song in World Mode, the retry button on the pause menu is disabled. **Quitting a song in World Mode will abandon it. You will not earn progress (Steps and EXP). Moreover, the consumed Stamina will not be refunded, even though the song is not completed. *Spire Light, despite its internal name "chapter3_light", has both Light and Conflict songs. *Fracture Ray is the only map that will not appear until its unlock requirement has been met. *The cooldown time for refilling stamina with Fragments decreased over updates: ** Original - 3 days ** v1.5.2 - 2 days ** v1.7.0 - 1 day *The buildings in the background of Chapter 3 strongly resemble and are likely inspired by real-world constructs: **Left building: National Library of St Mark's in Venice, Italy. **Middle building: Milan Cathedral in Lombardy, Italy. **Right building (behind middle building): St Mark's Campanile in Venice, Italy. *The World Mode icon changes when a new chapter is released. Past icons were: Category:Game Mechanics